Blizzard
by Black Rose TD
Summary: Sakura's missing in snow country and Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are sent to find her only to get lost themselves. ADULT themes. Don't blame me if your virgin eyes are scarred. One-shot.


Warning: CONTAINS _**ADULT**_ THEMES! Smut, coarse language, crack pairing. I really should say don't read if you're under 18 but since I'm under 18 and I wrote it that would make me a hypocrite. On top of that I've been reading trashy romance novels since I was like 12. (What can I say; I have 6 older brothers. Needless to say there was porn and I was exposed to it.) But if you're not into that kind of thing then turn away now before you are scarred for life. This is possibly time line incorrect since I did not see the first Naruto movie and thus know next to nothing about Snow Country other than -you know, the obvious- it snows there. I don't know if Snow is an ally of Fire but in this they aren't hostile. Takes place in the future with everyone being roughly 21.

Paring: Sakura x Kiba

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

A/N: I know that this isn't FF acceptable _at all _but I didn't know how to clean this up without giving you nothing but the beginning and the end so I kept it where it was. It really deserves to be on AFF and as soon as I can get an account there this will be moved. Please don't report me.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her forehead tiredly as Kakashi left her office, mission scroll in hand. She hoped he would be okay. Normally she would have sent Sakura with him on a mission of this type just in case but since her apprentice was missing herself the Copy Nin would have to go solo the way she knew he preferred. Sighing deeply the Kage pulled out the to do list that Shizune had put together for her that day since she was taking Sakura's place in the hospital until her return. "Next," she called over the small intercom on her desk. Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, followed by Akamaru, entered her office and stood stoically in front of her. After a moment Akamaru, unable to contain his excitement, trotted over to her and rested his massive head in her lap. She smiled slightly and rubbed his ears causing the pooch to whine in bliss. "Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka," she said finally. "You will be acting as a team for this mission of utmost importance." They each looked a little surprised since Neji was the odd man out in the group. "You all have superb tracking and or scouting abilities that will prove infinitely useful. Along with Hinata's medical training you should have everything you need to succeed in this mission." They nodded. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your mission is to locate and retrieve Haruno Sakura from Snow country." Neji blinked in surprise and Hinata gave a surprised gasp. Shino's dark eyebrows rose in question but Kiba, loud mouth that he was, was the only one out of the group to openly question his leader.

"What do you mean 'locate and retrieve'? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? I thought she was only supposed to be in Snow for a Medic conference!" Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"She was. She was also supposed to be back four days ago and we have heard nothing from her since the day before she was supposed to return saying that everything went accordingly and that she would be home as scheduled."

"And yet she's not here," Neji said contemplatively. Tsunade nodded grimly.

"You leave tomorrow. Neji will act as team leader with Shino as his second. Dismissed," the blonde said. The four nin before her nodded and left.

"We leave at 1800," Neji said simply before walking off.

"I'll stop by the hospital to get supplies," Hinata said softly. Shino and Kiba nodded. When only Shino remained at his side, apart from Akamaru of course, the dog boy turned to his friend, his rust hued eyes holding curiosity at why he was still there.

"You're worried about her," Shino said softly, turning his head slightly to meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba drew himself up and opened his mouth to protest anything other than initial concern for her well being but Shino raised an eyebrow in a you'll-only-be-fooling-yourself manner and the Inuzuka boy deflated. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath that sounded vaguely like "Yeah" before trudging onward. Keeping pace with his friend, Shino nodded once in understanding. Though no one else seemed to have noticed Shino knew that his dog loving friend had developed feelings far deeper than respect and mutual liking for the pink haired konoichi they were being sent to save.

"We'll find her." Kiba turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown at the confident tone in the bug user's voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Shino shrugged.

"With your nose, my kikaichu, and the Byakugan how can we not?" Kiba blinked at his friend and a smile slowly crept across his face.

"Yeah! How can we not? We'll find Sakura in no time! Probably be back in time for the dango sale down town," he said, recovering his boisterous attitude. Shino, reverting back to his usually silent self, decided that he had said more than enough for one day and stayed silent. "Well, might as well go to Sakura's apartment and find something to get a sent from. Maybe a pair of panties," he said with a lecherous smile. "You want anything?" Shino turned to the dog lover slowly, a lone eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"No." Kiba laughed loudly as his friend walked off without him and turned to go to Sakura's apartment. Shino was right. They'd have her home in no time.

* * *

Obviously "no time" was relative. Three days since they had left Konoha and they were all more than half frozen thanks to the blizzard that had been blowing for days and showed no signs of letting up. Three days of sniffing until he would never want to smell another thing as long as he lived. Three days since Shino had dispersed innumerable amounts of tracer bugs. Three days of constant Byakugan sight thanks to Neji and Hinata alternating twelve hour activation shifts. Three days, and still no Sakura. "Anything?" Kiba yelled to Akamaru who was a few yards ahead of the group. He heard a faint yip of "no" fly back to him on the wind. Kiba growled in frustration and struck out blindly, his fist connecting with a sapling, causing sheets of ice to flake off the frozen bark. How the poor thing lived in these conditions was beyond him. "Hey guys," Kiba yelled back to his teammates. He turned around when he received no answer. He saw nothing behind him except blowing snow. "Guys?"

Gathering chakra in his ears Kiba attempted to heighten his hearing so he could place his team. Nothing. No footsteps or harsh breathing or even chattering teeth. He had lost them in the blizzard. "Akamaru," he yelled, his voice slightly panicked. He heard no answering woof. "Akamaru!" Still nothing. Swearing under his breath, Kiba ran forward trying to catch sight of his canine companion. "Akamaru! Neji! Hinata! Shino! Damn it, someone answer me!" The howl of the wind was his only response and he shivered and pulled his cloak closer around him. He trudged forward and belatedly felt the ground beneath him shift and cave. He sunk into the snow with a shout of surprise and gasped when he finally touched the ground. Snow drift, he thought acidly. He struggled to dig himself out of the snow knowing that if he didn't he would start to lose body heat rapidly. He exhausted every swear word he knew and even made up one or two as he climbed upward.

When he finally reached the top he breathed a sigh of relief but when he absently lifted his arm to whip his sweating brow he froze, knowing he was in trouble. Even this light sweat could be the death of him if it froze and lowered his body temperature even more. He trudged forward, head ducked against the wind. After two hours of continuing on like that he knew that he'd have to stop soon to rest but as he looked around he could find no place to make camp. He had been hungry two hours ago but now he was so cold that nothing else even registered. His body felt like lead and he contemplating just laying down in the snow to go to sleep. He was so tired. He squinted into the wind and saw it. Something that looked roughly like a huge out cropping of rocks. Maybe he could find a cave or even just a small dent in the rocks to shelter him from the wind. Only a little further, he told himself silently. Just keep walking…

* * *

Warmth. The most wonderful sense of warmth, of contentment after being cold for so long. Sighing, Sakura snuggled deeper into the blankets, aware of a slight tingling in her toes and fingers, a sense of heat radiating all around her, of weight and comfort and safety. And something very large, very long, very solid, wedged tightly between her bare buttocks, following the crease of her labia and resting hot and hard against her clit. She blinked, opened her eyes wide and saw only darkness. Awake now, she felt soft breath tickling the back of her neck, warm arms encircling her, a hard, muscular body enfolding hers. She held herself very still, forcing her sleep-fuzzed mind to a clarity it wasn't ready for. Okay, she thought, analyzing her situation. She remembered being lost in a snowstorm, remembered thinking about finding a shelter, remembered being tired and then…nothing. Nothing beyond the sense that it was too late, that she was too cold then…nothing. The body behind her shifted and the huge cock, she recognized that much at least, slipped against her clit as the person holding her thrust his hips just a bit closer to hers.

Sakura cleared her throat. Whoever held her had obviously saved her life. Everyone knew naked bodies gave off more heat than clothed ones but she'd never really given thought to the concept of waking up in the dark wrapped up warm and toasty with a totally unknown naked body. She fought the erg to giggle. She felt her labia softening, engorging, and knew her clit was beginning to peek out from its little hood of flesh, searching for closer contact with that his heated flesh. Oh Kami, she thought with a mental groan. I am _not_ getting off on this. I'm not. The arms holding her tightened just a bit and one of his hands moved to cover her breast. Neither of them spoke. Without thinking she arched her back, forcing her breast into the large hand that palmed it. In response his fingers compressed the nipple. She bit back a moan as her mind screamed, "You don't even know who he is!" His fingers pinched harder and rolled the distended flesh between them. Screw it, she thought as she moaned, parting her legs just a bit so that she could settle herself on his huge erection that seemed to be growing even larger.

She tightened her thighs around it, sliding her butt back against his rock-hard belly. She felt the thick curl of pubic hair tickle her sensitive skin and clenched her thighs around him tighter. She felt the air go out of his lungs in a whoosh then the lightest touch of warm lips against her ear, the wet exploring tip of his tongue as he traced the outer rim causing her to squirm. He hummed against her ear then ran his tongue along the side of her throat. She felt heat pool in her lower tummy as he massaged her breasts. Shivers raced up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. His hips pressed against her, forcing his erection to slide very slowly back and forth between her swollen nether lips. She moaned again deep in her throat. Kami, she thought. Whoever held her literally radiated fire and warmth and pure canal lust.

One of his hands slipped down her toned stomach to cup her sex and pressed her against him firmly. She gripped his forearm tightly in her right hand and felt his finger slide down between her thighs. His fingertip paused at her swollen clit, applying the barest bit of pressure. Sakura held perfectly still, afraid he'd stop if she moved, afraid of her own reaction to this absolute stranger. She bit back a scream as his roughened fingertip touched her clit, the circular motion so light it hardly registered. Her trembling increased and she whimpered when he moved his fingertip slowly up and down over the small hooded organ. Each stroke took him closer to her entrance. Closer but not nearly close enough. His thumb stroked her clit and finally he plunged one finger carefully into her wetness. She tightened her hold on his wrist, and he hissed when her nails broke skin but suddenly the hot tip of tongue swirled the interior of her ear.

Shocked, Sakura thrust her hips forward, forcing his fingers deep. She moaned raggedly and thrust hard against his fingers forcing him deep between her legs. She felt the thick rush of fluid, the hot coil of her climax building with each slick thrust of his cock between her thighs. Without warning he rolled her to her stomach, breaking her grip on his forearm as if it had been nothing even though she knew that he would have bruises in the morning. He grabbed her hips and lifted her. Sakura moaned and spread her legs wide, welcoming him, begging him even. She quivered as his hold on her tightened. He lifted her higher, his hands slipping down to grab her thighs, raising her up so that her knees no longer touched the ground so that her weight was on her forearms, her face pressed tightly to the pillow.

She expected him to thrust into her, wanted it so badly in that one instance that her breath caught in her throat. Her legs shook and she hung there in his grasp waiting for what seemed an eternity suspended in his grasp as the cool air drifted across her hot needy flesh. Waiting for him to fill her. Instead she felt him pull away and she almost groaned in frustration. Kami, he wasn't going to stop _**now**_ was he? Then she felt the wet slide of his tongue between her legs and she cried out, whimpering slightly as he teased her clit briefly. He looped his arms under her thighs and lifted her even higher, his tongue finding entry to her. He nibbled and sucked, spearing her with his tongue, nipping at her with sharp teeth, then laving her with soft strokes. His lips encircled her clit suddenly, and he suckled hard, pressing down on the sensitive button with his tongue. The scream exploded from her throat without warning and she clamped her legs against the sides of his head.

His tongue lapped at her and twisted inside of her as she bucked against him. He dragged his tongue across her clit again, suckled her labia between his lips and brought her to another clenching, screaming climax. Gasping, shivering, her legs trembling, Sakura struggled for breath, reaching for yet another climax. He left her there on the edge. Cool air brushing across her damp flesh and raising goose bumps across her thighs and stomach. He lowered her until her knees touched the ground and she felt his hot thighs pressing against her own, his hands clasping her hips, the broad, velvety soft tip of his erection resting at her tight opening.

Slowly, with great care and control, he pushed into her. Kami, he's huge, Sakura though and she shifted her legs, relaxing her spasming muscles as best she could. Still, her flesh stretched, and she moaned as the lubrication from her orgasms eased his way as he slowly seated himself within her. She heard him moan tightly himself when she finally felt him press up against the mouth of her womb. He waited a moment, panting, giving her time to adjust to his huge girth and length. "Kami, Sakura," he said raggedly. "You're fucking perfect." She had time to think 'Kiba?' before he started to move, slowly at first, easing his way in, then out, stretching her as he filled her, effectively wiping all rational thought from her mind. Sakura fisted the pillow in her hands as she caught his rhythm. She pressed back against him, forcing him deeper and he groaned then slammed into her harder.

She reached back between her legs, grasping his lightly furred sac between her fingers just as her thrust hard against her cervix. His strangled cry encouraged her. Grinning, she squeezed him gently in the palm of her hand, felt his balls contract and tighten, drawing up close to his body. She slipped one finger behind his sac, pressed the sensitive area, then ran her sharp fingernail lightly back to his testicles. He slammed into her, his body rigid as he pounded into her harder. She kept a tight but careful hold on his balls, until he moaned her name. He bent over her, his hips working furiously, and bit down on the side of her neck roughly, his teeth breaking skin. Sakura screamed as she came, her vaginal muscles locking around his member so hard she thought she might hurt him and he groaned against her flesh, his hold on her tightening as the hot gush of his seed filled her. Sakura saw white and knew that she had blacked out momentarily when she opened her eyes to feel him still slumped over her, his breath considerably more even than before. He pulled out of her gently and rolled to his side, taking her with him. The place where he bit her throbbed and, as if sensing her thoughts, he ran his tongue over it lightly before he moved on to nibble her ear lobe. She hummed in pleasure and snuggled closer to him, allowing her eyes to drift shut slowly.

* * *

Kiba scratched the back of his neck idly and felt something crawl up into his hair. Twitching he started to scratch frantically as it moved around. Just as he was about to slam his head against the side of the stonewall Shino's deadpan voice met his ears, "I wouldn't. You'd do more damage to the wall than anything else." Kiba saw a black bug jump from his scalp to the floor and crawl to Shino. He glared at the bug master.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Shino shrugged.

"Be glad he did," Neji said. "We never would have found each other again if it wasn't for them."

"We found Akamaru curled against some rocks a few miles back. We would have missed him completely if he hadn't started barking," Hinata said as the large dog pushed past her to get to him. The dog launched himself at his human companion and licked his face, sniffing him frantically as he tried to discern any injuries. Kiba laughed and took the babying with a smile since he knew from experience that no amount of talking would calm Akamaru down until he proclaimed his human acceptable.

"At least you found Sakura," Neji said, glancing at the still sleeping girl as Hinata moved over to her to check her condition. At the lightest touch of the dark haired girls hands green eyes fluttered open and fuzzily surveyed their surroundings. She gasped and sat up in shock, rubbing her eyes to be sure that they saw right.

"You guys?" Her sleep thickened voice held a wealth of questions but she only got cheerful smiles back in return.

"The storm broke last night," Neji said as he checked the weather conditions. "We should be able to make it back by morning if we start out now and travel through the night." Everyone nodded but Hinata glanced at Sakura uncertainly.

"Will you be able to travel at that pace Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Kiba.

"She can ride Akamaru if she gets too tired. She'll be fine. Let's head out!"

"Eager to be home?" Shino asked, one dark eyebrow raised in question.

"Eager to be back in a place where I can feel my balls again," he said and pulled his cloak tighter around his shivering form.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata's wail filled the cavern, Kiba turned to witness a deep flush fill the Hyuga girl's face and laughed.

* * *

In the end Sakura did end up riding Akamaru home but couldn't keep her eyes from Kiba for more than a few moments. Though the dog lover never seemed to notice she knew that Shino definitely had and maybe even Neji. Kiba hadn't treated her any differently than he usually did and she was starting to wonder if she had dreamed last night's events and for some reason her subconscious had made Kiba her dream lover. She felt her face heat in a blush momentarily. It wasn't like she had never thought of him in "that way", of course she had. And so had every other red-blooded woman with a pulse in Konoha. He was an elite shinobi and had the body of such. You could have worst main characters for a wet dream. Sighing, she pulled out a medical scroll to study, reminding herself of Kakashi momentarily, determined not to look at the dog boy any more than necessary for the rest to the trip. Her plan was foiled however when, the weather warmed considerably as they neared Konoha, Kiba took off his cloak and paused to throw it over Akamaru's back, revealing four small evenly spaced bruises on his right wrist.

Her eyes jerked up to his and he gave her a toothy smile before turning and picking up his pace. Sakura stared dumbly at his back as he walked ahead of her then a small smug smile crept across her face. I wonder where he got those, she thought with a smirk. She thought back to last night and felt her body start to soften and liquefy with only a thought. I wonder how he can get more, she thought her smirk evolving into a relatively evil smile.

* * *

Kiba shifted nervously on Sakura's welcome mat, his sharp nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists. He raised one hesitantly but stopped just before touching wood. He swore under his breath and lowered his hand. He turned away and got no more than four steps before he turned around and resumed his previous spot. He raised his hand and knocked loudly this time, plastering his usual big smile on his face. Sakura opened the door in a short silky black robe that barely covered anything and fuzzy black slippers. Kiba swallowed hard but couldn't seem to lift his eyes from her endlessly long legs. Kami, what he wouldn't give to feel those legs wrapped around his waist while he pounded into her. Kiba felt his erection punch at his fly and almost groaned aloud, mentally suppressing a nosebleed. Great. Kiba opened his mouth to speak and cleared it when his voice failed. He tried again, his voice tight, "I can come back later if you're busy ya know." He let his eyes stroke the length of her body pointedly before meeting her eyes again. She laughed and grabbed the front of his black jacket, pulling him through the door way and into her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry for the crappy ending. My mind died a coward's death when Sakura answered her door. . .

Black Rose


End file.
